


Hidden in Plain Sight

by ThatDamGirl (Reveles)



Series: Di Immortales [2]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo just wants to help, Gen, Guitars, Music, POV Outsider, Prophecy, Quests, Sun God, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/ThatDamGirl
Summary: When two young demigods need to find the sun god for their quest, they are surprised with who they find. Not the blond, imposing and apathetic figure who they had been expecting, that's for sure
Relationships: Apollo (Percy Jackson) & Demigods, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Di Immortales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100783
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second _Trials of Apollo fic_ , I had the idea of a younger generation of demigods needing Apollo for a quest and expecting to find the old Apollo but getting the new-and-improved one post TOA. I hope you like this!

"You can't be serious," Laura sighed, shaking her head

"Hey, it's not that bad," Alice protested as they made their way into the park

"We need to meet with a god for our quest," Laura replied, "And not even a minor god, one of the freaking 12 Olympians! Besides, you remember all of the things we learnt about the gods at camp right? How they'll just send us off on a uselessly dangerous quest so we can 'prove our worth' and then do the bare minimum in the way of actually helping us but yet expect full praise,"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Besides, he could incinerate us on the spot! This is _Apollo_ we're talking about!" Laura said. The two were on their first quest from Camp Half-Blood and were required by their prophecy to ' _seek out the sun god_ , _and attain vital aid_ '. Whatever that meant. Their third companion on the quest had gotten the better end of the deal, scouting the rest of the park for any monsters who might be hoping for a nice demigod lunch.

"Maybe he's nicer than we think? All the older campers seem to like him," Alice shrugged

"That's because they fought with him against Nero. It's been years though, even if he had some humility while he was mortal, my experiences with the gods make me think he won't now," Laura replied, referencing the very goddess who seemed hell-bent on making their quest harder than it had to be, the lovely Hera of course.

"You've got such little faith in people," Alice said, scanning the park that Rachel had told them Apollo would be waiting for them in. The only people there were a young woman walking her dog and a teenage boy with curly brown hair, blue eyes and a Led Zeppelin T-Shirt tuning his guitar under a tree.

"I'm a daughter of Ares, I don't like people, I like fighting them,"

"Why are you so violent all the time?" Alice shook her head, being a daughter of Aphrodite she had always had a knack with people, however her girlfriend certainly did not (just ask the poor mortal boy who had asked if he could sit next to her on the train that morning).

"Just because," Laura replied before changing the subject, "Do you even think he's gonna show up?"

"He will," Alice assured her, going to sit down on one of the benches and patting the spot next to her. "But for now just sit and take a breather, we've been on our feet all day and that _empousai_ scratch on your shoulder is still healing,"

Laura sat down with a long bearing sigh as the boy with the guitar began the first few chords of _Hey There Delilah_. Soon enough, Alice had rested her head on Laura's shoulder, both of them listening in silent awe to the boy's incredible voice. He seemed to think that he was still alone in the park, but there was something about his singing that had an ethereal beauty, and both girls found themselves entranced by the song.

As he played the final note, Alice started to clap politely, causing him to look up, startled. After a moment, his eyes settled on their tattered Camp Half-Blood shirts and recognition flashed in his eyes. Laura wondered if he was perhaps an older demigod, his eyes certainly reminded her of a child of Zeus due to their likeness to Thalia's.

Surprisingly, he got up and made his way over to where the two girls were sitting, slinging his guitar across his back as he did so. He took in their ragged appearances, Laura's spear clutched in her hand, and Alice's sword strapped to her side, clearly able to see the celestial bronze weapons they carried. This guy had to be either a demigod or a clear sighted mortal.

When he reached them, he gave the two a lopsided grin, "Are you guys Laura and Alice?" he asked.

"How do you know our names?" Laura demanded, any serenity she had while listening to the song gone instantly.

The guy looked momentarily taken aback, "Uh-" he started

"Laura! You're being rude again!" Alice chided, before turning to the boy who was now fiddling with his guitar strap, unsure of what was happening, "Although, she does have a point. How do you know our names?"

"Chiron told me," he shrugged, as if that explained everything

Laura narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "How do you know Chiron?"

The boy had the audacity to laugh, "We're friends. He's helped me out more times than I can count,"

"Right... well, if Chiron told you about our quest, do you think you can help us?" Alice asked, still unsure what to make of the musically gifted teen. Why would have Chiron told him about their quest? Could he help them find the sun god?

"Depends on what you need. Zeus doesn't like me interfering too much, the old cretin. Though I'll do everything I can," he replied, the look on his face suggesting he had a personal grudge against the king of the gods.

Laura wasn't sure how to take that statement so she decided to ignore it, "We need to find Apollo, our prophecy told us to ' _seek out the sun god_ , _and attain vital aid_ '. We think it means we need his help in defeating the monster we face, it's a creature of darkness so naturally it would be defeated by a god of light,"

The boy's face darkened, "Fun... well, at least the first part is easy. I know where Apollo is,"

Alice visibly brightened at the news, "You do?"

He laughed again, "Of course I do. It's pretty hard to loose myself, though not for lack of trying,"

To say that Laura was shocked was an understatement, _this_ was Apollo? She'd been expecting someone more godlike than this curly haired teenage boy. Although, his incredible musical talent made sense if this really was him.

He took in their surprised expressions with amusement, "Wow, you don't have to look so shocked. I apologise for being underwhelming,"

"No! It's not that!" Alice said, "Uh, I just thought you'd be... blonder?"

"If you had met me before my trials then yeah, I probably would have been. But I also would have been an asshole so you'll have to excuse my new preferred looks. I happen to like going Lester every once in a while," Apollo replied

"Uh... okay, um, now what do we do about the monster?" Laura asked, managing to get her mind back on track (not hard for her considering that track lead to a promising fight).

Apollo's face darkened, "You don't get hurt. I'll deal with it as much as I can without technically 'interfering'. I've fought this monster before so I know how to bring it down,"

Alice breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, let's go get Tristian and then we can finish this quest. We've done all of it except for the last two lines, ' _four now face the fight_ , _their foe must fall to the scorching light_ ',"

"Scorching light. Got it. I can handle that," Apollo muttered as they made their way out of the park and over to where Tristian was waiting, having finished scouting the area for monsters.

Tristian looked at Apollo in confusion as they walked over, taking in his average teenager looks, Led Zeppelin T-shirt, faded jeans and battered boots. "Who's this?" he asked, "Did you guys get whatever it is we need?"

"We did," Laura told him, "We now have a god on our side,"

Tristian perked up, "We do? Is it Apollo? Where is he?"

Apollo pointed finger guns at Tristian, "Right here,"

The look on Tristian's face was priceless, "Seriously?"

"Why does everyone have that reaction? I'm a god, I can look like whatever I want. How is Lester Papadopoulos so hard to comprehend," Apollo grumbled causing Laura to make a mental note to find out who this Lester person was and why Apollo kept referencing him.

"Uh, sorry," Tristian apologised, still looking like he was having trouble comprehending it.

"Let's go deal with this monster. I want to be back at Camp Half-Blood by tomorrow lunchtime," Laura suggested, though it sounded more like an order.

Alice and Tristian nodded in agreement, Apollo's guitar disappeared off his back, replaced with a golden bow and a quiver full of arrows. Instantly, Laura could see that he truly was the sun god. He radiated a kind of heat, heat that was comforting to those he wanted to protect, the people that he cared about, but would scorch anyone who threatened them. Laura was glad that they had fallen into the first category. After all, the sun could be a soft loving presence, always there to give life to everything on Earth, but it could also burn.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I hadn't originally planed for Alice and Laura to be a couple but when I made them children of Aphrodite and Ares respectively I couldn't resist! I would love to hear any feedback that you might have for me!  
> I hope the rest of your day/night is amazing! Vale!  
> ~ThatDamGirl


End file.
